


Bloodlines and Consequences

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consequences, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Hold, Heirs, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, The Dark Side of the Force, bloodlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: A little story written after the final trailer.I do not like Rey. I will never like Rey. I will never be nice to Rey.The Dark Side of the Force is powerful and beautiful.You don't mess with Vader's helmet.(We don't know what they destroy together, but it sure looks like Vader's helmet. And that is unforgivable.)





	Bloodlines and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my imperfect grammar and punctuation, as well any tense drifts.
> 
> I wrote this more for myself, to clear writer's block after witnessing that trailer.
> 
> I am on the Dark Side, have always been on the Dark Side. This is my fix.

It was quiet in his meditation chamber; it had been quiet for a long time. Even though chaos was all around him, inside his chamber, only calm. The darkness flowed effortlessly as the dark side was rich, powerful, elegant, beautiful and welcoming. It was nothing like the light side. Passion, _true love _was what the dark side was about. He couldn't help but scoff at the thought of the Jedi.

But then, a tremor. A tremor so strong and loud, it shook the chamber. No, this wasn't right. Something had gone terribly wrong.

Kylo stood and watched as Rey used the Sith Dagger to break through the shrine, the pedestal and Kylo's eyes followed the hollowed-out helmet of the great Darth Vader, of his grandfather, as it fell to the floor.

A presence, unlike any either of them had ever known filled the room. Rey tried to turn to Kylo but found that she couldn't move, she was frozen in place, held by the Force, so much like their meeting on Takodana. Ren tried to turn to Rey, but he too couldn't move. They both thought the other had frozen them.

They soon wished it had been that way.

Kylo had never felt the dark so thick and powerful, it was ebbing from something, _someone_, but he couldn't place it. He had nothing to go by. Who could be doing this?

Held in place, they couldn't move, couldn't turn, couldn't see the Dark Lord of the Sith as he walked into the room, a commanding presence unlike any other.

It hit Ren and Rey at the same time.

"Vader."  
"Grandfather."

Kylo was vibrating. He had yet to lay eyes on him but he could feel his rich energy, his power, and the absolute darkness that rolled off him. It was intoxicating. It was hypnotic. It almost had a lulling effect on Kylo while it threw Rey into a frenzy. A panicked frenzy.

She struggled against the invisible restraints, desperate to break free. "Kylo! Kylo! Ben! Ben! Wake up! Stay with me!"

But Ben, well, he was long dead, and Kylo, well, he wasn't asleep. He was more alive than he had ever been in his entire life…

Up until he felt a Force hand around his throat. Oh, _oh_, Kylo had read about this, how Vader would kill others with just a thought. He should have been scared, he should have tried to plead for his life, but he didn't. He knew it would be of no use. If Vader wanted him dead, he would be dead. And if Kylo were to die, he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Ben! Fight!"

Without moving, Vader held both Kylo and Rey by the throat and raised them from the floor. Kylo cursed his helmet; he wanted to see his grandfather with his own eyes.

Kylo anticipated his death. Anticipated the crunch of his delicate bones, or feel the constriction of his heart, perhaps the filling of his lungs. There was no fear. He had resigned himself.

"There's no use in fighting Rey…" Kylo said in a most dreamy voice.

"Now, in the end, you see," Vader said as he gripped both their throats a little tighter.

Kylo's head fell to the side and he breathed as best be could, and let his grandfather's power fall over him, penetrate him… again waiting for the sweet death that only Vader could give him.

"Vader, release him."

Kylo's eyes shot open, his head perked up as much as it could. That voice. He knew that voice.

Then the face came into view. He knew that face, knew it intimately although that seemed like a lifetime ago. Before the girl. Ren felt himself scowl under his mask.

Vader released him but kept Rey in his hold. Kylo sputtered and tried to speak; his mind reeling. There, right in front of him, stood Hux. Hux in all his glory. Not one hair out of place, but his outfit, his uniform was different.

And why was Vader standing to his side and a step behind?

Ren looked closer, and there was a tiny bead of sweat that gathered at Hux's hairline. Oh, how he wanted to swipe it away with his thumb or with the tip of his tongue. He had never stopped feeling this way, but he had been distracted.

_A little more than distracted, _Hux's voice rang through Kylo's mind,

"Hux? How?"

"Is it done?" Vader asked, his Force grip still holding Rey albeit mindlessly. Kylo looked to Hux, to Vader and back.

"Ah, yes. It is. Grandfather is dead. We are all free of him now."

Kylo fell to his knees and grabbed his head. He tried to but had forgotten about his helmet. He finally tore it off and looked at his grandfather and Hux with his own eyes. They were even more beautiful. And even more powerful.

Then, his gaze moved to Rey; she was alive but now unconscious. Vader had never let up on his hold.

Hux walked over to Ren, knelt in front of him and grabbed his chin harshly. "Having a hard time catching up, Ren?"

Kylo didn't have a chance to answer before Hux rose to his feet and backhanded Ren _hard _across the face.

"It was so difficult hiding it from you all this time, so I will give you that much. But I am surprised you never caught on, even when…" Hux stopped and hummed, "But that was a long time ago…"

"What should we do with the scavenger?" Vader asked as he through her to the floor almost as an afterthought.

"Detention. Heavily guarded. Not on the regular level."

"Of course. It will be done."

Vader grabbed her limp body with the Force and dragged her away, leaving Hux and Ren alone.

"Well, well Ren. Whatever shall we do with you?" Hux singsonged as Ren looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Anything you wish, my Master."


End file.
